Big Mistakes could be the End of you
by WinterzzWarrior
Summary: After being imprisoned for something she never did and being released years later, Sakura decided to move on with her life. But with the past still haunting her, in the end she had to finish what she started... Will Sakura choose to be swallowed by the darkness or will she return to being the person she was before her imprisonment? SakuMulti (I do not own any of the characters).
1. Chapter 1

The young woman looked up from the darkness of her room, not used to the light after being in the darkness for God knows how long. Her long bangs blocked her eyes from the three figures walking towards her, their presence overwhelming the woman as they came closer. Stopping a few steps away from the young woman, the woman looked up to them from her bound and shackled position of the chair, her eyes adjusting to the light penetrating her room and hurting her eyes that were already accustomed to the dark. A tall figure blocked the light from her slumped form against the farthest back wall, and started speaking, making the woman flinch,

"Sakura Haruno, you are being summoned by the Captain Commander in the meeting hall in the First Division."

Sakura was slightly awed, not having been spoken too for so long. The seals bounding her to the wall and chair were suddenly being removed by the same person that spoke to her, making her give a muffled screech when the removal process of the countless seals on her person burned her. After a few more agonizing minutes, Sakura was panting slightly, her arms hanging limply from her slumped sitting position on the chair.

As soon as the shackles and seals were off, the two other people who accompanied the figure that spoke to her lifted her up by her arms. They made her stand up right but having not moved from her sitting position on her chair for ages, she lost the feel of her legs and crumpled to the floor, the side of her head hitting the concrete with a loud 'smack'. The two moved to help her, this time holding her up under her arms until she could stand properly. After a few tries, Sakura managed to stand and was able to walk, albeit in small steps to be cautious. As soon as she could stand, one of the people who helped her gently placed restraints on her thin wrists. She was led out the room at the deepest part of the hidden dungeons, the torches the only source of light, but Sakura just looked at the ground, her very long pink hair being dragged behind her like a shimmering veil, the people holding her arms gently were careful not to step on it on the way out the dungeons. After stopping in an open area, she suddenly felt lighter, as if the gravity around her was being released, and the next thing she knew, she and the other three people who were with her was standing in front of a large door that had the kanji 'one' written above the door. As they entered, she felt as though the air became thicker and it became harder to breathe for her. The atmosphere almost chocked her until she was halted from her movements and was made to kneel on both of her knees, the person who placed restraints on her stood behind her, and the person who gave her the order that she was being summoned went to stand among other people who donned similar clothes to him.

The room was quiet for a while, until a large and commanding voice broke the silence, making Sakura smile, making her somewhat nostalgic from being talked to for the second time that hour and it was starting to really making her day, no matter how pitiful it was.

"Sakura Haruno."

As her name was spoken, she lifted her face from looking at the ground and looked at the man who said her name. Then she saw him, the man who had been ruling over the place for the past thousands of years. Now able to adjust to the lighting, she carefully scanned the room to find the strongest people in Seireitei staring at her…

Sakura felt slightly privileged that she had been granted an audience with the Sou-taicho, as well as the other captains and their lieutenants, but, probably knowing the reason why she was summoned there, that privilege suddenly felt bitter to her, but somehow, she felt at peace, knowing what awaited her after so many years of wishing.

"Sakura Haruno, you have served your punishment for 200 years now, and it would have been longer had not something been cleared."

Sakura looked at him through blank eyes; _she had been under there for 200 years? _She thought sadly. She had missed two hundred years of her life, and now she hopefully wished that it would finally end after being released from her cell.

"Your original sentence was a thousand years, but, due to an investigation, you are being cleared of all charges, starting from today."

Sakura's hopes came tumbling down at her, and she started feeling sick. Here she was, hoping that they would finally use Sokyoku hill and send her to her death, but the 1st division captain commander had other plans for her and was releasing her from her sentence to live the rest of her life as if she hadn't missed so much already.

All was still, until she Sakura started speaking, forcing her voice out of her mouth since she hadn't spoke to anyone in her entire time in prison and pleaded herself to make any words that would object to his decision,

"P-Pl-please, I-I-if, I may speak…"

Her voice came in croaks and wheezes as she forced herself to speak, her words coming out in stammers, making her appear scared and uncivilized with her way of speech. She could feel the stares of the other people in the room boring into her back and on the back of her head, and she could also feel someone pitying her but she couldn't see who it was.

"I-I-I- th-thought that, I-I- would be exec-cuted…W-why am-am I being released?"

The room became silent again, and it was killing Sakura from the inside. The old man cleared his throat and spoke in an almost guilty voice, something Sakura picked up,

"Well, it seems that the charges against you were proven false earlier this month, and it seemed proper that we release you."

Sakura couldn't hear anything else after that. For her, everything seemed to slow down. _False charges? Release me? So I really have wasted a part of my life… _Sakura thought bitterly and sadly. After a few minutes, she spoke; her head bowed low, her wrists still bound by the restraints.

"So I really have, wasted a part of my life, because of _false charges_?"

Sakura slumped on her kneeling position on the floor. The air around her suddenly became thick, and she could feel the tears coming but she blinked them away. She wanted to be alone, she needed to think. Knowing her predicament and as if knowing what she was thinking, the 1st division captain whispered something to his lieutenant for the arrangements of her living accommodations, and ordered the guard that was behind her to escort her out. The guard gently picked up the girl, careful not to step on her hair that was pooling around her feet, making it as if she was standing in a sea of pink water. He gently pulled on her arm and Sakura stated walking with him, her head still bowed low, her long bangs that now reached an inch above her knee casting a dark long shadow on her face, covering it, though her lips was still visible, which was in a grim frown.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura's head looked at the direction where her name was said, and saw dark pink eyes staring at her with sadness. Yachiru raised her hand in a half wave, and felt a huge wave of pity when Sakura's eyes widened slightly, happiness evident in her beautiful emerald eyes, a teary yet heartbreakingly sad smile played on her lips, as if a simple wave was the only act of kindness she had received in her life, making her day and knowing her situation before, Yachiru knew that it probably was.

Sakura had never felt so happy, someone just waved at her! Sakura's happiness was short lived when the guard gently pulled on her arm, making her stumble and fall flat on her face. She suddenly felt embarrassed and the guard gave her a soft apology and helped the girl up.

Everyone in the room felt pity and guilt mixing in the pit of their stomach, and those feelings tripled when they saw what her true state was in; when she fell, the slightly torn and ragged simple white kimono rode up to her mid thigh, showing them how skinny she looked that they couldn't believe her very thin legs could hold her up. When the guard was helping her and offered his hand, they saw how thin her arms looked, as if it was already skin and bones. Her hair that used to have been short now dragged along the dirty floor because of how long it was. Her skin that used to look like fine ivory now looked stark pale that it looked sickly. But the last thing that made them feel the highest point of their guilt was when the door opened, and sunlight had filtered the room, making the pinkette jump and gripped the sleeves of the guard escorting her out. And almost experimentally, she reached out her thin hand, and inched it towards the sunlight, and flinched and pulled back immediately when the light hit her skin. And as if deeming it safe, Sakura put her whole hand under the sunlight shakily, and her eyes widened, a small smile gracing her lips, and a tear slid down her cheek, saying something that made their hearts brake,

"It's so warm…"

And after that, Sakura and the guard strode out the room, with the remaining people in the room looking at their backs until the doors shut close again.

As Sakura was strolling under around, her thoughts wandered to previous events that had happened.

After she was escorted to her new 'home', Sakura's restraints were taken off her, and thanking the guard who left her to her own devices, she looked around her new apartment. It was a nice modern apartment near the sixth division barracks; it was big, Sakura calling it a house rather than an apartment. It was a nice two story house, with its walls painted a soothing color of light blue on the outside, and in the inside was painted a soft shade of black or dark gray. The living room space was wide and well furnished, with a soft black couch and a glass coffee table, as well as having a large library space beside a large bay window. The kitchen was at the back part of the house, with a wide space and with a full set of equipment used for cooking. It had two bedrooms, one master bedroom and a guest room and two separate bathrooms. The guest bedroom was a normal sized room with a queen sized bed covered with soft peach colored beddings and light yellow pillows, with a dresser against the wall, and the room having a large window covered with green see-through curtains, matching the room's peach colored paint. The master bedroom was twice the size of the guest room, having its own bay window. A queen sized bed covered with scarlet beddings and plenty of soft black pillows was beside the window. Beside the bed was a small mahogany bedside table and at the opposite side of the bed was a mahogany dresser and on both side of the dresser were two doors, one was to the pristine white master bathroom and the other was a closet. Sakura stared at the room in awe and went to the bed. She sat on it and almost gave a small squeal when she felt how soft it was. She felt the silk bedding under her finger tips, and went to lie down on the bed. It had been so long since she slept on a bed, but before she could close her eyes, she saw something on top of the dresser. She walked over to it, a bit wobbly since her legs were so thin and reminded herself to eat something that wasn't injected into her. She was surprised when there was a new set of clothes on top of the dresser, along with a note and a sealed envelope. Reaching for the note, she read it out loud to test her voice,

_Dear Ms. Sakura Haruno,_

_ We hope that the house is to your liking. There is a new set of clothes we left for you, and we also left you some money that you could use to buy any more necessities. You are also to report to the 1__st__ division barracks for a meeting tomorrow noon sharp. _

_ We hope that you are comfortable enough and if there are any problems or if you need any kind of assistance, please go to the captain of the sixth division._

Sakura looked at the note and opened the envelope, her eyes widening slightly at the amount of money they left her. Leaving the money in the envelope, Sakura held out the clothes they left her in front of her to take a look. It was a simple hakama kimono, with black hakama pants that were fitted at the waist area and a crimson red kimono top with embroidered Cherry blossom petals starting at the sleeves up to the neck line. The sash tied around the waist was a simple thin, white obi. Lastly, her shoes consisted of the standard waraji shoes that every shinigami wore. Deciding to take a walk to stretch her muscles, or what's left of her muscles since the only nutrients she's been taking in were that supplements they robotically insert in the IV drip in her arm when she was still in her cell. Needing the desire to fill her stomach first, she was pleasantly surprised that she had food in her kitchen. She took out three cups of instant ramen and poured hot water over them and waited, thankful that she could still remember how to cook even the simplest food. After a while, she started eating the noodles carefully as to not to burn her mouth. Sakura savored the delicious taste of beef ramen, and gobbled the rest up immediately, happy that she got to eat real food after 200 years. After throwing away the Styrofoam cups, she drank water and proceeded to take a long needed bath. The girl almost flinched when she remembered how they kept her partially clean in the dungeons; they poured cold water all over her body through the hidden panels that do everything for them and left her just like that.

Passing through the mirror, she looked at her appearance sadly; she had changed so much. Sakura looked at her hair and decided to cut it off. Taking a pair of scissors, she grabbed a handful of her hair and started cutting. After a while, she stood in front of the mirror to look at her handy work. Her hair that used to drag across the floor was now just up to her hips, and her bangs were now shorted, parting at the left side. Putting down the scissors, she stripped out of her torn and ragged clothes and slid into the soothing hot water. After a while, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. Her body now looked clean, and she could see her normal skin color slightly coming back. She dressed in the clothes they gave her and pulled her hair into a high messy bun. Sakura looked in front of the mirror and saw an image she never thought she would see again, she was starting to look like herself again. But the only thing that changed was that she can no longer smile after her encounter with the captains.

"I no longer have a reason to smile for…"

She said to herself softly. After pocketing some money that was enough to buy some clothes and other necessities, she went out of her house and cautiously walked down the street, aware of the incredulous looks she was receiving from the shinigami who passed by.

Passing by the sixth division barracks, she halted in her tracks when she came face to face with one of the few people that made her remember the fateful day. Standing a few feet in front of her was none other than the proud owner of Sebonzakura, Byakuya Kuchiki. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly, her lips put in a grim line. Byakuya stood there in all his glory and Sakura thought that he was till as handsome as she remembered; tall and lean with a few muscular traits, his long black hair still looking as smooth as silk, and his trade mark hair clips that used to placed on top of his and on the right side of his head was now at the back of his head. The only thing that was different from him was that his scarf was no longer around his pale neck and his slate gray eyes that used to look serious and cold had a softer gaze. Sakura almost smiled, nostalgia taking over her being, but she controlled her emotions and put on a mask of indifference, but to her, it was not a mask, but her true thoughts and expressions. Sakura came closer to the male who was surrounded by his other subordinated who looked rather weary and guarded because of her presence. When she just a few steps away from him, she suddenly saw herself surrounded with his subordinates, their zanpakutos unsheathed and were pointed at various parts of her body.

"Don't come any closer to the captain, monster!"

One of them shouted but Sakura barely flinched. She just looked to the ground, and placed her hands in front of her, bowed down low in front of Byakuya,

"I'm sorry; please excuse me for being a…_monster_."

Sakura said, her voice blank and monotone, surprising all the other shinigami and Byakuya when she herself said that she was a monster. Standing up straight slowly, she looked at Byakuya and on force of habit; she absentmindedly reached her hand to touch his face. Byakuya stood still as a statue, his eyes boring down on her blank ones with an emotion she never thought that he had towards her after her imprisonment: sadness, guilt and longing, but in the state Sakura was in, she didn't want to know anymore. Before she could touch his face with her finger tips, she somehow snapped out of it, and retreated back her hand quickly, knowing her actions. Bowing down again, she quickly excused herself and left past him, her eyes still on the ground. Walking away from him until she no longer felt his spiritual pressure, Sakura collapsed and leaned her form against a wall. She clutched her chest as a fit of painful coughs racked her frail and delicate body, blood spraying over her palm as she tried to soothe her aching and burning lungs. As few minutes later, she sat against the wall, her knees to her chest, and she buried her face in her arms to avoid placing blood on her face. Silence filled the area, and knowing she was wasting time, she stood up, and wiped the blood on her hakama pants, and dusting off the rest of her clothes. She walked slowly to the shopping district and once she got there, she spotted a shop that that sold clothes. She entered the shop warily, aware of the gazes being directed towards her. Upon entering, she was approached by kind looking old woman, who looked at the girl with sympathy,

"Welcome dear, is there anything I can help you with?"

Sakura looked at her and nodded, feeling comfortable in the presence of the old woman,

"Yes, I'm looking for some clothes, but I don't know what to choose."

The old woman smiled and held Sakura's hand, the young girl stiffening slightly, then relaxed, knowing the old woman wouldn't harm her and let herself be dragged around the shop to choose the clothes that best suited her. After a few hours, she bowed and thanked the old woman for helping her. The old woman just beamed and said that she should come by again some time. Sakura nodded, feeling relaxed around the woman and proceeded to the next stop. She entered the next shop which sold food and after buying the things she needed, she walked down the dirt road holding a ton of bags, most of the bags were for her clothes while a few were food. People around her looked at; some thinking on how such a frail and weak looking girl could carry so much stuff when she looked like she could barely carry herself. Sakura ignored them and inwardly thanked herself for having inhuman strength. She walked down the path to her house slowly when she felt the weight of the load she was carrying in her arms was lifted from her. She looked up, not panicked at all because of the familiar spiritual pressure she felt. She looked up and saw the slate gray eyes of Byakuya himself, carrying four of her bags in his arms with ease.

Byakuya looked at the pinkette, his heart racing and thudding against his chest painfully. His inner demon lashed out at him, urging him to reach towards her and encase her in the safety of his arms, but he kept still. He looked at her beautiful emerald, but felt his heart constrict painfully when all he saw were blank emerald irises, it being more painful knowing full well that he was probably one of the reasons she was like this right now.

Sakura nodded her head in thanks and proceeded towards her house with Byakuya following closely behind; keeping his eye on her to make sure she wasn't having a hard time with her load. Reaching the house, she unlocked the door and removed her shoes, inviting Byakuya in with a wave of her hand. He removed his shoes and followed suit, placing the bags in her kitchen. They stayed in comfortable silence until the chime of the clock signaled that it was nearing eight. Sakura inwardly sighed and turned to Byakuya,

"It's getting late, and I would be rude as to not invite you for dinner, so why don't you stay and eat, the preparations won't take long."

Sakura said, looking at him directly.

"There's no need to go through that kind of trouble, I'll just take my leave."Byakuya said, turning around when he felt someone holding on to his sleeve.

Byakuya looked at Sakura, surprise written on his face when he saw her holding on to the sleeve tightly,

"Please, I insist. I'm already going to cook something and though you could just _shunpo_ your way to your house, its better that you stay for a while…besides, I don't want to be alone again…"

Byakuya felt his chest tighten painfully and gently, he reached for her hand, taking it in his larger ones before loosening her fingers gripping his sleeve. He felt her stiffen, but somehow, with him rubbing soothing circles on the back of her palm with his thumb, she relaxed. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and froze when she felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders. Sakura was frozen when she saw Byakuya hugging her in a tight but gentle embrace, encasing her whole upper body in his arms.

When Byakuya felt her wanting to push him away, he tightened his embrace but was careful not to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry_, please…_please _forgive me, please…_forgive me for everything_…"

Sakura stiffened hearing him begging he like that. She didn't care that he was gripping her shoulders painfully that she was sure that it was going to bruise in the morning. She was well, shocked, surprised, everything. She had never heard him beg for anything before, and seeing him this broken; with his hands gripping her shoulders, and his face buried at the crook of her neck, his cold tears hitting her flushed skin, it made her sad and utterly detest herself for making him sink to something as low as begging, but in the first place_, they_ were the first ones to imprison her for something she never did entirely.

Hesitantly, Sakura wrapped her arms around him, rubbing soothing circles over his broad back and shoulders. It was awkward at first, but after a while, it became natural. After a few more minutes, Sakura gripped Byakuya's shoulders in a firm but tender hold and pushed him back to sit on the chair that was conveniently behind the man. Byakuya slumped forward in the seat, feeling nothing but guilt and regret, sadness and fear that because of them, because of _him_, Sakura was no longer the person he was so used to before. Suddenly, he felt cold hands lift up his face, all the while wiping away his tears with her thumbs. Sakura gently forced him to look up and look at her face and her face contorted in sadness and guilt for making him cry. Byakuya felt her hands caress his cheeks softly, wiping away his tears, and looking up to her emerald eyes, he saw deep in those pools the endless suffering she had experienced, but behind all those, he knew that she just wanted help, to be set free. He was shocked when she pulled him to her chest in a gentle embrace,

"Byakuya, it's not your fault…it's not your fault…the past is the past, and though I could never get it back, the thing to do now is move forward, move on and live…"

Byakuya sat there frozen but h was able to decipher the meaning of her words; she wanted to move on and forget that a part of her life was taken away from her, and though she couldn't change what had happened, she wanted to start over and pick up on where she left off. And to top it all off, she didn't blame any of them, but forgave them, Byakuya thought bitterly. But in the back of his mind, he knew that it was never in her nature to hold grudges. So closing his eyes, he let her soothe his mind, being there in her warmth was something he really missed.

Sakura wasn't complaining as well. It had been too long for her. And now, she could finally start to move again. But in the dark recesses of her mind, she knew that even though she forgave them, she had to finish off what had put her in that cell for _two __**freaking**__ hundred years_ in the first place.

_I'll kill them, I'll kill them all…it's their fault, it's __**his**__ fault…I'll kill him, kill him…Aizen Sosuke…I'll kill you. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat there behind his desk, scribbling away on the reports his lieutenant had forgotten to finish. It had been another stressful and the fact that they had a meeting a few hours later wasn't really helping his mood. After a few minutes of silence, Toshiro gave a loud sigh and leaned back on his chair and stretched his arms over his head. After hearing a few satisfying 'pops', he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes for a brief moment of relaxation. That brief moment ended when he remembered the events that had happened just yesterday. After coming back from a mission in the rukongai district, he was urgently summoned to the first division for a meeting.

Flash back:

"Taicho! There's a meeting in the first division, its urgent!"

Toshiro almost coughed on his tea when his lieutenant barged in without knocking.

"Matsumoto! How many times do I have to tell you to knock first!"

Toshiro exclaimed angrily while glaring hard at his lieutenant who just grinned and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Rangiku smiled,

"Sorry Taicho, but putting that aside, there's a meeting requesting the captains and their lieutenants to be in. It's urgent."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and stood up, careful not to spill his tea and walked out his office, followed by Rangiku. Using shunpo to go to the 1st division's captain's office faster, he and Rangiku found themselves in front of the huge double doors that led to the office of the ruler of Seireitei; Genryusai Shingekuni Yamamoto. Walking through the doors, they saw that most of the captains and their lieutenants were there, minus the captains of the 3rd, 5th and 9th division. Standing beside their fellow Shinigami, Toshiro took note of the confused faces of some while others had tense expressions on their faces that showed that something was clearly up. Even Kuchiki Byakuya had the same tense expression as opposed to his normally calm exterior. The room was silenced as Yamamoto entered the room with his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe walking behind him. The atmosphere inside the room became incredibly tense that Toshiro somehow had a hard time to breathe. Yamamoto beat his cane to the floor and spoke with great authority,

"This emergency meeting will now commence."

Toshiro stood upright with a calm look on his face but inside he was nervous and curious. What was the meeting about? And why now of all times when they should be preparing for a possible attack from Aizen and his army of hollows.

"Last month, Mayuri Kurotsuchi uncovered something from the database of Seireitei's records regarding a _certain_ prisoner. That prisoner was charged with a heavy crime against Soul Society itself and was sent to the Nest of Maggots for a penance of a thousand years and a possible death sentence. You all, must know who that person is, correct?"

Toshiro tensed, as well as all the other occupants of the room at the mention of _that_ person. Toshiro clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. Why? _Why_ all of times did the Captain-commander bring _her_ up? A smiling face of a pink haired woman flashed in Toshiro's mind and that made the silver haired captain feel a surge of sadness, regret, guilt and other emotions mixed up to form an unpleasant ball of memories resurface.

Jushiro Ukitake stepped forward and asked,

"Sou-taicho, why did you bring up _that_ person in the meeting?"

Yamamoto looked at Jushiro and most was shocked to see that sadness was shown in his face.

"Why you ask? Because like I said, last month, that person's files were found by Kurotsuchi-Taicho and he found some false information regarding that person's charges. After analyzing it further, it seemed that that person was at the wrong time and place when _that_ catastrophe happened. So it was deemed that that person was not the one at fault of the incident that happened two hundred years ago and that _she_ was framed."

Toshiro nearly stopped breathing while the Sou-taicho was explaining the situation. _She_ was framed and was wrongly accused of something _she_ didn't do. Toshiro felt sick to his stomach when he realized something. That even if she told them that she didn't do it, _they_ didn't believe her. _He_ didn't believe her and he even hunted her down with the other captains to bring her in.

"And so, we are lifting all the charges that were against Sakura Haruno as of right now."

And right after finishing that sentence, the doors opened and Toshiro eyes widened and he almost gasped. Standing a few feet from him was the same woman that he adored so much in the past before her supposed crime that he came to despise her every being. But this woman wasn't that person anymore. This woman wasn't the same Sakura he once knew. This woman was too sickly, too pale, and too _dead_ to be the once calm yet cheerful Sakura. Her skin was a scary pale shade, her pink hair that used to shoulder length was now dragging along the floor, her face was covered by long bangs and she looked so skinny and malnourished that it was a wonder that she could still stand on her own feet.

Sakura kneeled before the Sou-taicho with her head bowed low that they couldn't see her face.

"Sakura Haruno, you have served your punishment for 200 years now, and it would have been longer had not something been cleared."

Toshiro looked at Sakura who lifted her head to look at the Sou-taicho, but what shocked him was that her once shining emerald eyes now looked dull and _dead_, like a doll.

"Your original sentence was a thousand years, but, due to an investigation, you are being cleared of all charges, starting from today."

Her eyes widened and Toshiro caught sight of that. He immediately felt a surge of guilt wash over him when she spoke,

"P-Pl-please, I-I-if, I may speak…I-I- th-thought that, I-I- would be exec-cuted…W-why am-am I being released?"

"Well, it seems that the charges against you were proven false earlier this month, and it seemed proper that we release you."

Toshiro looked at Sakura, who slumped on her position on the floor and whispered something,

"So I really have, wasted a part of my life, because of _false charges_?"

The room grew silent as Sakura stilled and after a few seconds, Yamamoto whispered something to his lieutenant. After that, Sakura was helped by the guard that was standing behind her and escorted her out, Toshiro noting that the guard was gentle in handling her. On her way out, someone spoke out and called Sakura's name.

"Sakura-chan…"

Toshiro recognized the voice as Yachiru and looked at her direction, seeing the little lieutenant wave at Sakura. A sad smile portrayed on Sakura's lips and Toshiro couldn't help but pity her. The small act has brought the girl happiness, but that was what made it sadder. After that, Sakura tripped on her hair that made her ragged and dirty kimono ride up to her very thin legs, and being helped up by the gaurd showed her thin arms. Toshiro was just devastated by her condition, and just blamed himself for everything that has happened to her. And also, seeing her get scared of the sunlight made him feel like the lowest scum for ever putting her in such a condition. After the meeting was over, Toshiro walked towards his office slowly, Rangiku following him closely behind, looking at her captain's form worriedly and sadly.

Rangiku was sad and guilty, but not as much as her poor captain. She couldn't even imagine that pain he was feeling right now, as was the confusion and guilt. Rangiku knew of her captain and Sakura's relationship before. Her Captain adored Sakura and loved her so much that Rangiku couldn't help but smile at her captain's devotion to win over the pinkette. Sakura made Rangiku's normally grumpy captain glow with happiness.

Rangiku was also very close with Sakura, seeing the girl as practically her sister. She was a great friend, shinigami and drinking buddy that Rangiku couldn't ask for anything else from her. But, everything changed when that incident happened. Rangiku and everyone were forbidden to talk about it since so much was lost that day. After Sakura was imprisoned, Toshiro became stricter and all-business that it was painful to see her captain torture himself.

After the two got back to barracks, Rangiku looked at Toshiro who walked back to his office and lock the door. Toshiro walked towards his desk, but just couldn't will himself to move after seeing Sakura again after so many years in such an awful condition. Leaning against the wall, Toshiro closed his eyes to see Sakura's face two hundred years ago, all smiling and cheerful.

Toshiro sighed and smiled a bitter smile.

"She's back; she's finally back…my Sakura."

Sakura woke up to find herself in her new room. She couldn't really remember anything the night before but seeing a white silk scarf wrapped around her neck made everything that had happened.

After comforting a sad and guilt-wrecked Byakuya, she made him sit down in the living room couch to relax and cool his head while she made dinner. After eating, Byakuya offered to help in washing the dishes and also apologized for his behavior. Tired and still weak from getting out of the Maggot's Nest, Sakura almost collapsed until Byakuya caught her and carried her to her room, removing her shoes and laying her down on her bed. Losing consciousness, she vaguely remembered Byakuya stay beside her, caressing her cheek and wrapping the scarf around her neck when she was about to fall asleep.

Looking at the scarf she was wearing, Sakura felt her heart give a warm feeling. Removing the scarf and placing it on her lap, Sakura stretched her arms over her head and saw a note on her bedside table. Reading the note over, Sakura almost smiled at what it said.

_My dearest blossom,_

_ I apologize for my behavior last night. The meal you cooked was very delicious; I hope that you can make it again for me. Use my scarf in whatever way you want and you can return it to me whenever you like. _

Taking the scarf gently in her hands, Sakura wrapped it around her neck and reveled in the warmth it gave off.

Standing up, she folded the scarf, she placed it on her now fixed bed and proceed to strip of her clothes and went to her bathroom for a shower. After twenty minutes, Sakura stepped out in nothing but a large white towel and rummaged through her closet, only to remember that her clothes were still in the bags in the kitchen since she forgot to fix them before she slept. Face palming herself, Sakura went down to her kitchen, securing the towel around her bust so it wouldn't fall off and got the bags and went up to her room. Placing the bags down, she rummaged through her clothing to find her underwear and something to wear. Putting on her underwear, Sakura chose to wear a simple yet beautiful yukata. The yukata was a white, with black and red snow flake designs at the hem, up to her left leg. Instead of an obi, a black sash held the yukata together. Putting on her socks and her shoes, Sakura got Byakuya's scarf and placed it inside her Yukata. Tying her hair up in a simple messy bun, Sakura went to her kitchen and made herself some breakfast before getting some cash and leaving her house for an early morning stroll.

Sakura noted that it was still seven in the morning when she left the house. The atmosphere was still misty and cold as Sakura walked around. Since the meeting was at noon, she had nothing better to do so she went to the training grounds in the forest. This particular training ground was known only to her and a few select others since it was in the deep part of the forest and it was secluded from the other shinigami. Sakura used to train here most of the time and because of that Sakura felt nostalgic when she walked towards the West gate while avoiding other people from seeing her. Approaching the large gate that easily towered over her form; she looked up and saw its gate keeper.

Jidanbo Ikkanzaka yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Sensing a very strong spiritual presence nearby, Jidanbo readied his axe and turned around and gasped.

"Long time no see, Jidanbo."

Jidanbo was speechless as he looked at his friend from a long time ago. Lowering his axe slightly, he looked at Sakura wide eyed, and suddenly felt a strong sense of happiness. Dropping his axe all together, he shakily lowered his hand where Sakura carefully stepped in, and held the giant man's thumb when he lifted her up. Lifting her up to eye level, Jidanbo felt tears prickle his eyes, but he furiously wiped them away and grinned at Sakura, his eyes till teary.

"Yeah, long time no see, Sakura."

Smiling at the giant man, Sakura jumped down to the ground and hugged him, burying her face in his broad chest and clinging to his clothes tightly.

"Jidanbo… you look well, I'm glad."

Jidanbo grinned proudly and gently hugged the smaller girl back, careful not to crush her.

"I can't say the same for you though, you were already thin back then but now you look skinnier."

Sakura chuckled and stepped back to look at Jidanbo who had a sad look on his face. Worry crossed over Sakura's face, but her face remained calm.

"I…should have helped you back then…I knew what _really_ happened yet I couldn't…"

Jidanbo said, his face wracked with regret. Sakura inwardly sighed and patted his large hand.

"No, you did well, even if you could have said anything, you would have needed evidence. I was careless and foolish that I didn't know what had been coming. But still, thank you for trying to save me; you're a really great friend, Jidanbo."

Jidanbo looked at Sakura and grinned when she smiled up at him. Distancing herself from the large man, she explained to him that she wanted to go out for a while.

"Okay, but be sure not to get caught or else it will be both our asses that will get in trouble."

Sakura laughed slightly and watched as the large man opened the gate with ease. Walking outside, she waved as she walked away from the large man,

"Okay _mommy_, I won't get caught, I promise!"

Jidanbo laughed and happily yelled at her retreating form,

"I ain't no mommy, you brat!"

Sakura walked towards the forest, humming softly to herself as she looked around and inhaled the fresh air. Looking up, she saw the sun beating down on her and everything else and enjoyed herself as she walked towards the training area.

Wanting to test if her abilities had gotten worse over the past two hundred years, Sakura took a deep breath and shunpoed all the way to the training grounds. Getting their quickly, Sakura frowned as her abilities have gone rusty. Walking towards the center of the wide land, Sakura sat and lied down, not caring if her clothes got dirty. Looking at the clouds, Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Sakura stood up and stretched. Hearing a few popping sounds, Sakura gave a contented groan and folded up the sleeves of her yukata up to her elbows so that her hands were free.

Concentrating on her reiatsu, Sakura closed her eyes and visualized her reiatsu in her surroundings. Taking a deep breath, Sakura slowly let her reiatsu form a sphere around her body. As the sphere around her grew brighter, Sakura took a step forward, only to see that the ground around her immediately crack and form a huge crater. Lifting up her hands, Sakura visualized her zanpakuto in her hands, and grasped it. As she was doing this, her spiritual energy formed a sword in her hand. The sphere around her body cackled and when Sakura opened her eyes the spiritual energy around her exploded and dust rose up in the air.

Sakura opened her eyes to see her zanpakuto in her hands, and the dust had been cleared. Looking down at her hands slowly, Sakura smiled at the sword in her hands. It had been as beautiful as Sakura remembered it. Its polished ebony sheath was embossed by silver linings, it had to tsuba or guard and its hilt was a crimson red wrapping with a black sash weaved around its base and near its sheath. Removing the sword from its sheath, Sakura almost grinned at her zanpakuto. The blade a mix of black and white, with the blunt side a color of polished silver and the edge as well as the sharper side was black.

Tucking the sheath in her sash, Sakura swung her sword around and smiled. She had never felt so free only when she was holding her sword in her hands and cutting down enemies one by one.

Sakura, still feeling high and absolutely wonderful, ran towards the trees and cut them down easily. She twirled around with her sword that she looked like she was dancing despite cutting the tress unfortunate enough to come within the cutting range of her zanpakuto.

After a while, Sakura collapsed under a large tree, her zanpakuto still in her hand and she was smiling as she breathed in air greedily. Still smiling like an idiot, she sat up to look at the damage she had done and sweat dropped. The area had been obliterated and the trees surrounding the area had been cut down.

"_**You still haven't changed that much even after two hundred years, Sakura."**_

Sakura heard a voice say as she smiled and closed her eyes, recognizing the voice anywhere.

As Sakura closed her eyes, she saw a figure of a man standing before her. As everything became clearer, Sakura saw herself in a world where the sky was split in a forever picture of dark and light. Her surroundings, she noted was still beautiful and calming. She was standing in a glowing meadow, with silver, red, white and blue roses grew and glowed. The meadow was surrounded by woodland, where Sakura knew it would stretch endlessly when you step into the forest. As she looked up, she saw the same sky two hundred years ago. With its vast dark open sky dotted with glowing stars and galaxies.

"You haven't changed too, Kagami…"

Sakura said as her emerald eyes glazed over to the figure standing a few feet away from her.

He was beautiful, Sakura thought as she looked over his ethereal appearance. He was tall and lean with a muscular build, but not too much that it would look grotesque. His skin was pale ivory that looked luminous and his hair was soft and silky, stopping at the base of his neck, with the top part of his hair colored black, while the rest of his hair colored a silvery blue. His eyes were silver and he had sharp features. Sakura noted that he had changed his attire, donning only a simple black and white yukata with a red sash before and now he wore a black shihakusho that was similar to a standard shinigami uniform, except it had a red shitagi and he still had the same red sash tied around his waist to hold his katana. In addition to his outfit, he now wore an emerald choker and a white haori.

Sakura smiled and stood there,

"If I were any other person, I would have thought that you were a captain."

Kagami gave Sakura one of his rare smiles,

"_**That depends on the person…Sakura, welcome back."**_

Sakura smiled and walked towards him and when she was standing right in front of him, she raised her hand to run her fingers delicately along his cheek down towards his jaw.

"I can't believe that I got to see you again… I thought that they would kill me…"

Sakura said, as her eyes glazed over with sadness while a small frown marred her face. Kagami held Sakura's hand gently and pulled her for a hug which Sakura thought was confusing.

"Uh…Kagami why-"

"_**Shut up, at least give me this moment to know if you're really here and not my imagination."**_

Sakura chuckled and hugged him as well, shivering at his cold yet gentle touch. After a while, Kagami pulled away but still kept her close.

"_**Sakura, say my name…"**_

Sakura looked at Kagami and smiled at him, before holding his hand and whispering his name softly,

"Kagami no Hikari to Yami, my true self…"

Sakura woke up to still see herself in the ruined training grounds before sighing and looking at the sky. It was near noon, the time the meeting would be. Realizing that, Sakura did a double take and sheathed her zanpakuto before shunpoing towards the gate.

"I'm going to be late!"

As Sakura came closer towards the gate, Jidanbo saw her and waved until Sakura hurriedly asked him to open the gate. Seeing her in a frenzy Jidanbo opened the gate hurriedly and Sakura shunpoed in, thanking him as she sped away.

Jidanbo looked at her and scratched his head in confusion.

"What's gotten into her?"

As Sakura stopped in front of the 1st's office, she smoothed down her hair and clothes and when they gave her the signal, Sakura walked into the room, with her head held high in confidence and her face wiped away of any unnecessary emotion. When she stood in front of Yamamoto, she bowed and kneeled on one knee,

"Pardon my tardiness, Sou-taicho."

As Yamamoto signaled for Sakura to stand, she ignored the gazes of the captains and listened to what the captain-commander was saying.

"Sakura Haruno, from now on, you will be serving as a shinigami of the Gotei 13, and your rank shall be decided by a test."

Sakura looked at him through confused eyes.

"You shall take the test in two weeks. You will fight a few seated or higher ranking shinigami that I will personally choose. Until then, train, study and may luck be in your favor."


End file.
